Manos Llenas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de cuán llenas estaban sus manos, especialmente después de estar con ella. (MinaKushi) (Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction para el reto "Concurso San Valentín")


**"Manos Llenas"**

**-/-/-**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 996, sin incluir los diálogos del inicio ni los finales.

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction"_**

**-/-/-**

Desde el momento en que llegue al mundo he sido una persona determinada, a luchar, a ser grande. Me gradué de la academia ninja con honores, con la meta de convertirme en el Hokage de mi amada aldea, escale y escale, siendo uno de los _Jounin_ más aptos y jóvenes de mi generación.

Recuerdo cuando llegaste a la aldea del fuego, con tu cabello rojo y hermoso, tu rostro redondo y ojos de un exótico y llamativo gris-violeta. La primera impresión que me diste fue de _"linda"_, hasta que se metieron contigo por querer ser _Hokage_ y golpeaste a unos compañeros, asumí que estaba mal de la cabeza, porque aún así me seguías pareciendo tierna. Y a pesar de alcanzar metas y reconocimientos, sentía que me faltaba algo sin saber exactamente qué.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos para acercarme a ti y que te burlaras de mi aspecto, según tú, _afeminado_, llegó el día en que mi corazón se sintió desfallecer. Te habían secuestrado unos ninjas de _Kumogakure_ y claro está, sin dudar siquiera me incluí en el grupo de rescate.

Pensé que sería difícil encontrarte pero no fue así, especialmente porque dejaste una pista de hebras de tu precioso cabello para mi, _nuestro hilo rojo del destino_. Y por vez primera estando junto a ti de esa forma que estábamos después de rescatarte _—contigo entre mis aún jóvenes y delgados brazos—_ me sentí plenamente feliz.

Entonces el tiempo pasó y nuestra amistad inusitada se estrecho aún más, haciéndonos casi inseparables, pero mientras más estábamos acercándonos, más crecía esa sensación de necesitar algo más de ti. Y el giro inesperado de nuestra estrecha amistad se dio cuando menos lo esperaba. Porque hacía mucho que yo quería más de ti, _muchísimo más_, lo sorprendente fue que _tú_ diste el primer paso.

No hubo palabras dulces _(cursis en tu vocabulario)_, tampoco un momento perfectamente planeado; lo único que era palpable eran los nervios y el temor del rechazo. Mi corazón se agitó al sentir tus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y luego tus labios suaves y tímidos sobre los míos.

Yo, Namikaze Minato, había sido derrotado al dar el primer paso en confesar mi amor, a pesar de haberte amado antes a ti que tú a mí. Recuerdo perfectamente la tensión entre nosotros en ese breve momento, todo porque yo había estado demasiado sorprendido por tu acción y por la sensación de plenitud en mi pecho.

Y entonces te apartaste _(haciéndome sentir, aunque suene cursi, desdichado y vacío otra vez)_, así que reponiéndome a tu mirada gris-violeta llena de ira y vergüenza, busque valor y te tomé del brazo, volviéndote hacía mí.

Tú expresión estaba cargada de furia y dolor, por una milésima de segundo temí por mi vida, pero _¡hey! Soy el candidato al próximo Hokage, se supone que soy un hombre valiente, ¿no?_, recuerdo haber pensado en ese momento, además, valía el esfuerzo y la golpiza si podía volver a sentir lleno el vacío de mis manos con las tuyas en las mías.

Y entonces, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerará por el atrevimiento y algo de temor, busque tus labios mientras mi mano seguía sosteniendo la tuya. No fue un beso de película, pero fue algo digno de recordar como el inicio de nuestra relación formalmente.

—Minato, ¿qué tanto piensas? —Kushina alzó brevemente su cabeza, buscando la intensa mirada azul de su esposo que tenía rato sonriendo como un idiota _(el idiota que realmente era, según su opinión personal)_.

Minato parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó su cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensaba en nuestro primer beso —acarició la mejilla derecha de ella con los nudillos de su mano izquierda —y en tu mirada cargada de vergüenza después de besarte —rió suavemente y Kushina hizo un puchero bastante tierno con sus labios.

—Eres un idiota —masculló, resoplando un poco, presa de una leve vergüenza.

—Lo sé —sonrió mientras la abrazaba, pegándola a su pecho, sintiéndose feliz y completo, como siempre que estaba con ella —pero fue después de besarte que comprendí todo.

—¿Qué cosa? —ella buscó la mirada azulada de su esposo, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción contenida.

—En ese momento, **_cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías_**—dijo con suavidad, estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos —todo el tiempo había anhelado algo y no sabía qué era —respiró profundamente —y cuando estaba junto a ti, sentía que eso que me faltaba, _ese vacío_, se acrecentaba más aún —Kushina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Entonces... —empezó a decir, con el ceño fruncido. Minato acarició con su dedo índice la frente de ella, buscando que relajara el ceño.

—Pero solo después de tenerte enteramente para mí, sentí que estaba completo —delineó el contorno del rostro de su esposa casi con devoción —tú me llenas —soltó despacio.

Kushina sintió su corazón acelerarse y un sonrojo subirle desde el cuello hasta sus mejillas.

—Eres un idiota —susurró, con voz ahogada —y uno cursi, _muy cursi_, para rematar —ella se apoyó en su codo para mirar el rostro de Minato desde arriba —me empalagas —y el rubio rió ante la expresión apenada de ella.

—Lo siento —musitó, riendo suavemente, mientras acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos de ella.

—No sé cómo me enamore de ti —ella acercó su rostro al de Minato y a él se le entrecortó la respiración —pero no hay remedio alguno —y sonrió con suavidad.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, aunque quisieras —respondió él con algo de posesividad —nunca —reafirmó. Kushina esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y subió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Ara, no tienes que temer, Minato-kun —acarició la mandíbula firme del rubio con dulzura —no iré a ninguna parte —y unió sus labios en un suave beso.

Y Minato, allí con ella entre sus brazos, sintió de nueva cuenta su corazón saltar de emoción dentro de su pecho. Y sus manos, que antes había sentido vacías, se encontraban llenas.

Manos llenas de puro amor.

—**Fin—**

Aaw, pero que bonito me quedo _(LOL)_. Y no es **NaruSaku**... ¡Mi reto de _San Valentín_ lo hice **MinaKushi** y no **NaruSaku**! _(Se hace bolita)_ ¿Será que estoy creciendo, madurando? ¡No quiero crecer! _(Drama Mod: ON)_.

Haha, y dejando de lado el drama de arriba, les comento que este escrito pertenece al **foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction**, específicamente al reto **"Concurso San Valentín"** en el cual debíamos seleccionar una de las tres frases dadas en el reto y escribir una historia entorno a esa frase escogida. Me decante por la del señor **Alejandro Jodorowski**, cuya frase resalte en cursiva y negrito en el diálogo xD.

Ojo, un beso es considerado una caricia, por eso no profundice más al respecto, porque tampoco quería hacerlo demasiado tedioso y tenía las palabras contadas, ¡muy contadas!

Reiterando sobre la cantidad de palabras, el mismo escrito debe contar con máximo **1,000 palabras**, cosa difícil para mí porque quería poner un sinnúmero de cosas, así que para mí, fue un reto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me pudo quedar algo _OOC_ pero realmente no me lo parece y sinceramente, me gustó mucho como quedó.

Repito, el escrito en general consta de 996 palabras, **sin incluir el monólogo inicial y final.**

Espero de corazón que por igual el escrito sea de su agrado y apoyen la historia y a los demás escritores que estamos participando en el reto _(en mi perfil de Fanfiction pueden encontrar el enlace al foro/comunidad)_ y bueno, sin mucho más que agregar que un enorme abrazo y feliz San Valentín por adelantado...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
